


Выход

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)



Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [3]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agatha Christie (Band), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Masochism, Non-Sexual Kink, Platonic Relationships, Psychology, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020
Summary: Если желание странное — это ещё не значит, что его не надо исполнять.___АвторПиво Вадика  (на фикбуке)
Relationships: Вадим Самойлов/Глеб Самойлов
Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920634
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Выход

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Извращение](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682789) by Агата Кристи. 



> Работа выполнена для команды Рус_рока на спецквест по теме кинки и фетиши. Кинк — мазохизм.

Глеб сидел в раздумьях уже, наверное, дня три.

Вадим сперва ходил вокруг да около, надеясь, что всё само рассосётся. Обычно любой вопрос либо решался младшим братом самостоятельно, либо тот принимался просить совета, спорить с предложенными вариантами, отказываться — но хотя бы реагировать, а не замыкаться в себе.

В этот же раз как в понедельник увидел Вадим брата разбитым, так и к вечеру четверга тот всё в том же печальном виде полулежал на диване, словно не сдвигался с него вовсе.

В конце концов Вадик не выдержал и спросил, по-хозяйски открывая форточку в чужой комнате чужой квартиры, чтобы впустить холодный воздух в прокуренное помещение:

— Что-то случилось?

Глеб пожал плечами. Пальцами уныло стукнул по грифу валявшейся рядом гитары. Посмотрел в окно, таким образом явно пытаясь освободиться от настойчивого внимания.

— Глеб? — Вадик исчезнуть из непосредственной близости не пожелал. Наоборот, подошёл к брату ближе и помахал ладонью перед его глазами.

— Ты вообще где?

— Я тебе сейчас в рифму отвечу, — огрызнулся Глеб, а потом тяжко вздохнул:  
— Ладно. Предположим.

Он очень серьезно посмотрел в глаза старшему брату. Вздохнул ещё раз, покусал нижнюю губу, оттягивая момент откровенности. Но решился наконец.

— Предположим, я хочу боли — обычной боли. Подростки, например, руки себе режут бритвочками или еще что-то подобное творят. — Глеб вяло всплеснул пальцами. 

— Так...

Вадим задумчиво опустился на диван. Очень легко оказалось вообразить, как Глеб сидит над раковиной и режет ножом или бритвой кожу с внутренней стороны запястья или бедра.

Пауза затягивалась.

Вадим набрал в грудь воздух, чтобы прокомментировать ситуацию, но брат тут же пресек попытку, подняв ладонь.

— Только не говори, что это глупость от безделья или ещё от чего-то. Пожалуйста! Мне надо… — Он заглянул Вадику в глаза. — Но сам я не могу: страшно. Поможешь?

Вадим сглотнул. Если и до этого ему было сложно что-то сформулировать, то сейчас в голове стало совсем пусто — оглушающе пусто. Вадим не находил в себе никакого отвращения к желанию брата, ни одного аргумента против, ни малейшей мысли, как избежать всего, что может последовать за согласием. Словно Глеб спросил то, что давно зрело в душных комнатах, в залах всевозможных ДК, на больших и маленьких сценах, в постоянных спорах братьев, постоянных же попытках примирения — до нового дня, до новой песни, которую понадобится изменить, а Глеб потребует оставить как было, — или любой другой мелочи, выводящей их обоих из равновесия. Неужели теперь это всё наконец сумеет найти выход, приемлемый для обоих?

Повинуясь порыву и просящему взгляду брата, Вадим кивнул.


End file.
